Awkward but Cute
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Numbuh 4 x Numbuh 3. In this one Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 3 are left alone to take care of the hideout while the others are on the mission. Numbuh 3 gets aggravated that Numbuh 4 won't call her her name "Kuki" even when they are alone. After the gang get back they go out to lunch together just the two of them. Will things go smoothly? Enjoy :)


Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 has to watch the headquarters as the others take on Toiletnator who teamed up with Gramma Stuffum, it is a simple battle so they both didn't mind waiting in the treehouse alone. Kuki was playing with her rainbow monkeys while Wally is playing with his and Hoagie's video games when the breaker goes off.

"What the?" says Wally

"Wally! Where are you?" asks Kuki

"Over here Numbuh 3, I'm coming stay right there." says Wally

Kuki stands up and holds her blue rainbow monkey to her chest, Wally grabs a flashlight and goes over to her but he trips and lands on her, they knock heads and end up sharing a kiss. Wally gets off of her and turns red.

"I'm sorry Numbuh 3, I didn't mean to..uh the guys should be back any minute now let's go fix the breaker." says Wally

He grabs her covered hand and they head down the tree to where the breaker is. Kuki smiles, she has always had a crush on him and he has made it clear that he shared those feelings though it is pretty annoying that he never calls her her name, even if they are alone or not in the tree house it's always "Numbuh 3". He flips the beaker and the lights kick on they look around the treehouse and find that no one has broken in and his stomach growls.

"Hey Numbuh 3, how about we go out for lunch? I know we are suppose to wait for the guys but there is a restaurant nearby that we can go too and get some food when they get back." says Wally

"Sure, Wally." says Kuki, "Should we ask the guys if they wanna come too?"

She smiles happily as he still holds her hand, but she does wish he would call her her name.

"Nah. They had us wait on them so they can wait for us. Let's clean up at least." says Wally

He hates chores but if they don't they will think that the tree house was broke into, which with past incidents that isn't hard to believe. They clean up the place just in time because the rest of them come back.  
"We're back!" says Numbuh 2 or Hoagie

"How did it go?" asks Numbuh 4

"It was easy! Those two just need to give up." says Numbuh 5, or Abbey

"Did anything happen here?" asks Numbuh 1, or Nigel

"Nope everything was okey dokey." says Numbuh 3

"Great." says Numbuh 1

"Well I'm hungry and so isn't Numbuh 3, we will be right back! Bye!" says Numbuh 4

He tugs Numbuh 3 behind him making sure that the others don't follow them to the nearby restaurant or stop them from getting food. It was a little ice cream shop but it did sell normal food.

"How about we order a couple grilled cheese sandwhiches and share some fries and split a bananna split?" asks Wally

"That sounds like a date, Wally is this what this is?" asks Kuki, getting excited

"Uh…*he turns red* sure. If that is what you want Numbuh 3." says Wally

She huffs and ignores him as he asks what he did wrong.

"Gee..first time on a date with her and I already messed up." thinks Wally

He didn't know why she was mad which is just the same, they order their food and a couple cokes and then sit down, Kuki crosses her arms and ignores him and drinks her cherry coke. They eat their sandwiches and fries in awkward silence and wait on their jumbo sundae.

"What did I do?" asks Wally

"What do you mean 'what did I do'?" asks Kuki

"Exactly that what did I do?" asks Wally

"You never use my name!" says Kuki

"Huh?" says Wally, clueless

She throws her mini monkey keychain at him.

"Don't huh me! You always call me Numbuh 3 unless we are in school other than that it's 'Numbuh 3' 'Numbuh 3'. Why can't you just call me by my name?!" asks Kuki

"I guess it's because I have always done it. I didn't know it bothered you that much." says Wally

"Saying it when we are at the headquarters or on a mission is fine but not when we are just hanging out or in this case on a date!" says Kuki

"Kuki calm down! Shh. You will get everyone's attention." says Wally, he gives her a calm down motion

"Did you just call me Kuki?" asks Kuki, she blinks at that.

"Uh..yeah I did it's your name right? Or have you been yanking our chain?" asks Wally

"Oh Wally..Yay!" says Kuki

She hugs him across the table, Wally blushes and hugs her back.

"Uh..I can come back later." says the awkward waiter

"Hee. Sorry I am just so happy." says Kuki

She lets go of Wally and they both split the banana split between them both. After lunch, Kuki leaves with Wally and as soon as they are outside she kisses Wally's cheek.

"Thanks for lunch, Wally." says Kuki

"Not a problem, Kuki." says Wally

She practically melts at him calling her Kuki, he offers her hand and she takes it even happier. When they get to the hideout they let go so no one will hound them, Numbuh 3 quickly grabs Numbuh 5's hand and leads her to an empty room.

"Woah, lunch must have been good for Numbuh 3 to be happy." says Numbuh 2

"Yeah, Ku-errr Numbuh 3 liked it." says Numbuh 4

"Did you about say "Kuki"?" asks Numbuh 1

Now both Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 1 are smirking at him.

"Huh? What no!" lies Numbuh 4

"No no no. Can't deny it, we both heard the 'Ku'" says Numbuh 2

"Can't deny it now." says Numbuh 1

"Shut up! It's just her name." says Numbuh 4, turning red

"Okay okay whatever you say." says Numbuh 1

"Yup. We will leave you alone, for now." says Numbuh 2

They go and sit down and watch a movie when they hear the girls squeal in the first five minutes.

"What was that about?" asks Numbuh 1

"I don't know." says Numbuh 4

They look at the room but turn back to the movie ignoring the girls for now.

The End


End file.
